struggle of staying alive
by ntiwari
Summary: A great trip turned into a nightmare. I don't even know where my fiance is. Since the shipwreck I have been all alone on this island, trying to survive.
1. Chapter 1

LOG #1

Last thing I remember is me holding my Fiancé's hand. I was telling him not to let go of me. But somehow I am here in this exotic island all alone. I don't even know where he is. I can't believe he's gone. Just like that I lost him. Hopefully, he survived the shipwreck.

Let's see…. where do I even begin to tell anyone my story?

Just a month ago my boyfriend proposed to me. Friday night, when I got home from work, I was surprised to see my place. It never looked that beautiful. I saw him smiling. He comes to me and kneels down. He says, "You have made me a better person. I cannot imagine my life without, so therefore I want to keep you forever. Will you marry me?", I was speechless. Of course, I said yes since I love him with all my heart. It was the happiest day of our lives.

The next day he surprised me with two ship tickets to Europe. He wanted to take me somewhere quiet and pleasant. He never told me where he was taking me, though. He only said Europe. It was supposed to be a surprise. After few weeks later we boarded on the ship. I was scared, because I am terrified of oceans. But he was there with me the whole time, so it made me feel safe. Everything felt so unreal, because I don't think I had ever been that happy in my life. I felt like I saw dreaming. Everything was perfect, until that terrible night when our ship was hit by another ship. You know, the moment when you're so happy that you're scared to smile too much because you're afraid something bad might happen. That's exactly how I felt. My happiness did not last that long. When our ship was hit, everyone started panicking. Of course, they would be scared. We were in middle of nowhere. Both of wore life vest. As we were running to get in the small boat bammm. Our ship was slowly sinking. I knew we were going to die there, so I looked at my fiance and said " At least we're dying together, We kept our vows. I love you so much". He started crying. We were both crying holding onto each other. I told him to never let go of me. He tried to hold on to me, but I couldn't hold on to him anymore because I was slowly closing my eyes. I let go of him and fell on the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

LOG #2

How the hell am I going to survive in this creepy place all alone? I am only a psychologist. I don't know how to stay alive in a strange land. But I still have hope that someone will come and rescue me. Luckily, somebody's bag came along with me. I found some useful stuff, like a pen, a notebook, and some books. But I still don't know what I am going to be eating. Might as well just explore the Island to find out out if there's anything out there for me to eat. Oh, boy, am I glad that I grew up in wild. I basically grew up in a small country, Nepal without any technologies. I came to the United States when I was thirteen years old. Back in my home country I would go hunting with my family. Big forests never really scared me. I am just afraid that I might die from starvation. All I could think about is surviving. As I was wandering around I found some weird looking fruits. I grabbed bunch and ate as much as I possibly could. I ate until I could hardly walk. Hey, this girl gotta eat a lot to survive. Now that my belly is full I still got one more problem, how am I going to sleep here at night? It's already getting colder. I will have to collect big leaves and make a blanket out of it. I gathered as much vines and leaves I could. There was way I want to spend the night on the wet ground with thousands of bugs crawling on me. So, instead I climbed a tree and tied myself with bunch of vines. I happen to be a good tree climber. Thank you, dad for that. I spent the night in a tree, and when I woke up my whole body was sore. Somehow, my legs were bruised. I still managed to walk around because I have to collect food and make shelter again.

I collected everything I need to survive for few days. Now, I am exhausted. I am even too tired to write, so I will start my new log tomorrow if something does not eat me while I am still asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I am still alive. I have been so busy focusing on how to survive, I forgot about my fiance and my family. I cannot imagine what they're going through. It must be so hard on them. They all think I died on that ship. Only if they knew I was still alive. I wonder what their reaction would be like. Oh, man, my fiance. How could I forget the man I was supposed to spend rest of my life with. Stilling hoping that he made it somewhere alive. I don't care where, I just want him to be alive. So many thoughts going through my mind right now, but I've got to stay positive and hope something good will happen to me. These few days have been a struggle. Who would thought that someday I'd be all alone stranded in an island. Thank God, I have some books to help me not feel alone all the time. I guess, I just stay here and read till somebody comes and rescues me. Since I found something to eat, I am not worried about anything right now. Sometime, when I miss my fiance and my family, I sit by the ocean and sing. I sing and sing till my throats gets sore. If I wasn't a psychologist I would probably be a singer right now. But then, I don't think I would've met love of my life. I met him college and if I were to become famous I don't think I would be attending college. So, in a way I am glad I wasn't that passionate about becoming a singer. I absolutely love my job. Or should I say loved my job because I do not think I will be out of here anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Few weeks had been passed, still no sign of anyone coming to rescue me. I don't want to lose hope because when I get out of this deserted island I will find my fiance. It's getting colder. Man, how am I supposed to survive when I know nothing about being alone in a deserted place. The other day I was I was wandering around the island and I found a small cave, but it looked a bit scary. I didn't go in. Who knows, anything could be in that dark cave. I have made it this far, I am sure if I be careful I will return home one day. Thinking about home just makes me wanna cry. Makes me think of all the things I took it for granted. So, this morning when I woke up, I saw a snake staring right at me. I think I had a quick heart attack. I hate snakes. I had a horrible experience with them back in my country. Right that moment when I saw that huge snake, I honestly thought I was going to die. while, I was staring back at that snake, it crawls on my legs. I wanted to scream so bad. I closed my eyes until it slowly crawled away. Oh, My God. I could've been dead. I don't know why it didn't bit me, though. I am just glad it didn't. I ran and ran until I saw the shore. While, I was there I thinking that I should go back to that cave since it's getting colder. As much as I didn't want to back, I had to. I wanted to make it home so bad that I wasn't going to stop now. You would not believe what I found in that cave. I found a lighter and some old clothes. It seemed I am not the only one who has been in this island. I mean, who could've been here? how is it possible for someone to get here? I had tons of questions on my mind, but I had no time to think about it.


	5. Chapter 5

LOG #5

I spent the night at that scary looking cave. It wasn't so bad. So last night I was just wandering around the cave, you wouldn't believe what I found in there, a two-way radio. It was hidden with pile of leaves. It wasn't working last night, so I thought it was some old junkie. Now, I hear someone talking.

 _John, have you found anything yet? I have been waiting for you to come back. I just need to know if you're alright. Contact me as soon as possible."_

After he finished talking it went beeeeeeeppppp.


	6. Chapter 6

LOG #6

When I woke up I saw someone by my side. I didn't know who it was. He came closer to me and says, "Hi, I am John. By the way, how did you end up here." I told him the whole story of what actually happened, and just sat there quiet. I asked him, why was that guy looking for him, and how did ended up there. He said he worked at a chemical lab, and they found something in this island, that's why they sent him. I asked him, if they he was sent alone? He said he was with a partner, but died on the way, because same thing happened to them. He looked hopeless. He looked down and said, "Well, my walkie-talkie isn't working anymore, so I guess we're just stuck here."

I told him I heard someone talking before. He literally jumped. He said that's great, and we can contact someone from the lab. He contacted them, told them everything about how he survived and I am with him. I told him to tell them that my name is Nisha Tiwari and tell my family that I am still alive.


	7. chapter 7

LOG #7

These lab people keep insisting that we wait for a while till they find a way to get us back home. But it might take some time for the to come up with something. I told them we can't survive like this anymore, because it's getting colder and we don't have anything warm to wear. At least, John knows how to put a fire with woods. That's the only thing that's keeping us alive. we're running out of food too. We can't eat these weird fruits all the time.

 _Guys, we're trying our best to send another ship, but since it's it has been snowing so much, we don't think any ship would be able to sail. Even if it does, it won't survive._

So I guess we just wait till we die. How do they expect us to live in this cold. To forget about how cold it is, John always likes to tell me stories. Then, I would just fall asleep. Though, it's hard, but I try my best not to think about it. He tries his best to keep both of us warm. Man, I would be dead without him right now.


	8. Chapter 8

LOG #8

I haven't showered since it started snowing here. There's no way I can shower right since it's extremely outside. We have been inside in this cave for a while now. We're kinda getting dusty. well, I just clean myself. I don't what John is doing. He's making something. I don't even know what he does most of the time. He's just lost in his own world. Sometimes, he murmurs something, but I don't even know what he says.

Well, we got some food now because John killed some kind of bird outside. Don't ask me how he did that because it's way too cold out. He's just really good at surviving in a deserted place. Like, honestly though, how does he do that? I am not even going to question it. As long as he gets us something to eat, then I am fine. Thanks to john we have a fire to cook the meat. Not only for the meat, but also to keep us warm.


	9. Chapter 9 up to chapter 22

LOG #9

John has been contacting the lab people. They still haven't been able to find anything yet. They said they would send us a helicopter, but the weather has been really bad lately. There's no way they can fly a helicopter right now. They said as soon as the weather gets better they will send something to get us. I am waiting for this stupid weather to get better. I am so ready to go home. john has some stuff to pack. I don't he had found a lot of stuff in this island before he met me. He has a lot to pack up.

damn, the storm is getting worse and worse. Man, just when I think I would go home, it has to get worse. What the hell are wee going to do now? Stay here until we die? All I wanna do is just go home and get back to my normal life.


	10. Chapter 10 up to chapter 26

LOG # 10

Finally, storm has stopped. These lab are supposed to get us, but I have no idea what's happening since we haven't talked since the storm. john seems a little disappointed for some reason. I thought he would be happy to go home.

"you know, all my life I have been helping everyone else, but when it comes to me, I feel like no one's ever there for me. Once, I loved this girl names, Maya, but she left me without anything. She hurt me so much and since then I have been on my own. I am better off like this," says John. I felt really bad for him. I said, " Everything has it's purpose. It must have been hard for you, but you gotta live in the present, not your past. sometimes it's okay not to be okay. When we get out of here, I want you to start fresh. You will be fine." He smiled at me like he haven't smiled in so long. I could see sorrow in his eyes, but his face expression was filled his happiness.

Few hours later a helicopter showed up. Oh, my God, we're going home. we're actually going home. Well, this will be my last log entry. It has been a hell of a ride. Because of John I survived and I will never forget him. I wanna go home and see my fiance, but what if he didn't make it? Then, what will I do? I can't think such nonsense right now. I am going hope for the best. I am sure he made it. He's strong.


End file.
